Generally, organic light emitting diodes (OLED) used in OLED display panels are classified as active matrix OLEDs (AMOLEDs) or passive matrix OLEDs (PMOLEDs). AMOLED display panels may include a driving transistor and a storage capacitor. The storage capacitor stores a data signal. The driving transistor provides a driving current to the OLED to emit light according to the data signal stored in the storage capacitor.